


Second guessing

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second guessing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on my big trip, but at a stop in Australia with my relatives and got to jump on the computer. Wrote this in my notebook a couple of weeks ago, but haven't had the chance to type it up until now.

“Do you really want this? The past few days you’ve been telling me all the negative aspects of living together, I’m getting the feeling you’re second guessing this,” Stiles knows he sounds pathetic, but it’s Derek, so he’s allowed. 

 

Derek just looks at him like it’s haunting him to talk about this and Stiles just keeps imagining the worst. Instead, Derek steps closer to him and tugs him into a hug. 

 

“All week, I’ve been thinking of all the things that will happen when you move in. I’ve marvelled about the things that make me most excited. The whole place smelling of you, of  us . Your clothes so mixed with mine, that some days you might end up in shirts that are  mine . How we’ll wake up together, every  single morning. It might sound like negative aspects for you, and if so, then maybe you  should second guess this, but speaking for myself, I love the idea.”

  
Stiles looks up at this man, that he’s going to get to wake up next to for the rest of their lives if Stiles can do anything about it and just adds, “I love you”


End file.
